Love at Last
by AnimeLifeXD
Summary: It's finally the day when Hikaru confess his love to Haruhi. Will Haruhi feel the same? It's also a story about how their love will last no matter whats happened to them!
1. Chapter 1

Valentine's Day

Today is the day when Hikaru confession his love to Haruhi Fujioka. Will Haruhi feel the same way?

~~~~Haruhi Apartment~~~~ (Haruhi POV)

Changing into her uniform so she can go to school.

"Ah, today is Valentine's Day probably the craziest day in my life."

"I bet the Host Club is going to make a big Valentine party. Tamaki with his crazy ideas, Hikaru and Kaoru forcing me to wear a dress." Giggling

"Haruhi can you come here please "I nodded and went to help my dad with something.

"Yes, dad what do you want I need to go to school or I'm going to be late."

"Oh, I just wanted to ask you if I look good" dad putting on more makeup and now fixing his hair.

"Really, Dad you look very beautiful" In an annoying voice and with a serious look on my face.

"Well I got to go dad see you later and Happy Valentine's Day." I gave my dad a box of chocolates.

"Thank you, Haruhi and Happy Valentine's Day I'll give you your present when you come back to school." I nodded and left to go to school

~~~~Ouran High~~~~ (Hikaru POV)

"Today is the day when I tell Haruhi that I love her. I hope she feels the same thing about me."

I ran up to Haruhi, when I came near her she was giggling.

"Hmm, Hikaru you are blushing a lot." Haruhi giggling

I feel so embarrassed. "Haruhi I need to ask you an important question."

"What is it Hikaru come on you can tell me anything."

When I was about to tell her Kyoya interrupted me.

"Oh hey Kyoya" Haruhi asked in a concerned voice

"Hikaru, Haruhi I came to tell you that we are going to have a big Valentine's party in the host club. It was Tamaki's idea to have one." Kyoya said in a business like voice

"Ok thanks for telling us" Kyoya left and I went back to talk to Haruhi.

"As I was saying, Haruhi I love you so much. Do you love me too?" No answer. I turned and left until Haruhi grabbed my hand.

"Hikaru, I love you too." Haruhi blushed

"Really, you love me." Surprised

"Yes Hikaru I love you." Again Haruhi blushing

"I'm glad you think about me this way." I kissed Haruhi in the lips in a passionately way.

~~~~Haruhi POV~~~~

I can't believe we kissed but it felt so good.

I broke away our kiss. "We are going to be late to class. We should go now."

"Ok" We both walked to class together.

I can't believe we kissed and it was on Valentine's Day. Why couldn't he tell me earlier?

Will I'm glad he told me on Valentine's Day, I wonder what the others will say.

When we made it to class Hikaru asked me a question.

"Are you okay?" Hikaru said in a concerned voice

I looked up. "Yeah I'm okay just wondering what the others will say?"

"Don't worry we will tell them when we go to the club."

"Yeah, but first you should take us to our first day." Hikaru blushed when I told him that

Hikaru sighed "Fine, where do you want to go?"

"Let's talk about that later we need to get to class."

"Ok, but let me tell my brother Kaoru about us."

I sighed "Fine"

"What took you so long?" Kaoru said in an angry voice

"Well I just told Haruhi that I love her and she loves me too"

"WHAT?" Kaoru surprised

"Yeah, Hikaru and I are now dating." Haruhi whispering to Kaoru

"Congratulations!" Kaoru yelled

Kaoru: "So when are you going to tell the host club?"

Haruhi: "Well we were going to tell them in the Valentine's party."

Kaoru: "You can't do that Tamaki is going to go crazy when he finds out."

Hikaru: "Fine we tell him tomorrow."

~~~~After Class~~~~ (Hikaru POV)

"Haruhi, about our date I think we should go today."

"What? Why?"

"So we wouldn't have to tell the others about us."

Haruhi touched my face "It's okay with me." Then she kissed me and I kissed her back.

Haruhi broke the kiss. "But we need to skip the host club today, so we can have our very first date."

Hikaru: "Ok, I was thinking we should have a picnic in a park."

Haruhi: "That a great idea!"

Hikaru: "Now let's go"

~~~~Host Club~~~~ (Hikaru POV)

"Hey Tamaki can I talk to you for a minute." In a sickly way

"Hikaru what's wrong?"

"I don't feel good."

"I guess we have to cancel the Valentine's party today."

"Are you sure you want to cancel the party today?"

"I am totally sure."

"Thanks."

~~~~Haruhi Apartment~~~~ (Haruhi POV)

I can't believe we're having our first date today.

I better get ready. 40 minutes later, wow I look fabulous.

*Ding Dong*

That must be Hikaru I hope he likes what I'm wearing.

"Haruhi, you…you look beautiful." *Surprised*

"Thanks Hikaru you look nice too." *Blushing*

"Are you ready Haruhi, wait why am I asking, you ARE ready." *Blushing*

~~~~First Date~~~~ (Haruhi POV)

"Wow Hikaru you made this look so beautiful."

"Thanks Haruhi, this took a very long time."

"So what are we going to eat Hikaru?"

"We are going to eat fancy tuna, a piece of cake, juice, and sandwiches."

"That sounds delicious"

30 minutes after finishing our food.

We started putting the stuff away in the basket.

"Hikaru thanks for this wonder….."

"Shhhh, Haruhi don't speak." Hikaru pulled me closer to him and we kissed passionately.

Hikaru was on top of me we kept kissing for hours. I didn't want it to end.

Until my dad called he said it was time for me to come home.

~~~~Haruhi Apartment~~~~ (Haruhi POV)

"Hikaru thanks for our date today it was the best."

Hikaru give Haruhi a kiss goodbye. "Bye Haruhi, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Hikaru, see you tomorrow I love you."

"Love you too Haruhi. Bye." I closed the door.

_*I wish the date never ended*_

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

Telling the Host Club

~~~~Ouran Academy~~~~ (Hikaru POV)

"Are you sure you want to do this?" in a worried voice

"Yes, Hikaru we need to tell Tamaki and the others about us."

"Fine" sighed Hikaru

"Come here and give me a kiss before we leave." In a attracted voice

Hikaru and Haruhi kissed passionately for like three minutes

~~~~Ouran Academy~~~~ (Haruhi POV)

"Are you ready Hikaru?" in a nervous voice

"Ready"

Going together through the door

Tamaki running up to Haruhi to give his 'daughter' a hug

"Come here, Haruhi come and give your 'father' a hug"

"No and stop saying that your my father. I already have a father."

Tamaki in his corner

"I have good news for you!" in a happy voice (Hikaru)

Everyone gather another

"Haruhi and I are dating!"

Tamaki comes out from his corner and is running towards Hikaru

"You defiled my daughter, what did you do to her!" (Tamaki)

"Senpai, he didn't do anything I just love him."

~~~~Ouran Academy~~~~ (Hikaru POV)

"Can I talk to you Hikaru?" in a serious voice (Tamaki)

"Sure" (Hikaru)

"Do you really love Haruhi?"

"Yes, Tamaki I really love Haruhi. I also know that you're in love with her."

"What?! How do you know?" *Surprised*

"When she first came into Ouran Academy you had deep feeling for her."

"Fine but in one condition you wouldn't hurt Haruhi."

"Fine but you know I wouldn't hurt Haruhi."

~~~~Ouran Academy~~~~ (Haruhi POV)

"Hmmm, what were you and Tamaki talking about?"

"Nothing, important."

Tamaki running towards Haruhi to give her 'daughter' a hug

"Come here and give your 'father' a hug

"No senpai and stop saying that you're my father!"

Tamaki in the corner again

I sighed "Fine but only this once."

Tamaki running up to hug Haruhi

Hikaru trying to pull away Tamaki away from Haruhi

"Hmm, Tamaki you can stop hugging my girlfriend."

Hikaru pulls Tamaki away from Haruhi

~~~~Ouran Academy~~~~~ (Honey POV)

_*I knew they were both going to be together one day*_

"Let Celebrate!"

"Do you want cake Hau-chan?"

"Thanks, Honey-senpai!" *Haruhi smiling*

"You and Hikaru make the perfect couple!"

"Thanks!"

"You're Welcome Haru-chan."

Haru-chan walking away to talk to Tamaki, Kyoya, Mori, and Kaoru

Hikaru on his way to talk to Honey-senpai

"Congratulations, Hikaru"

"Thanks Honey-senpai"

"So Hikaru, where are you going to take Haru-chan?"

"I might take her to the festival that on Saturday"

"Thanks sound like fun!"

"But don't tell Haruhi, it's going to be a surprise"

"Ok" *Smiling*

Hikaru and Honey-senpai returning to the group

~~~~Ouran Academy~~~~ (Haruhi POV)

Hikaru pulling Haruhi to give her a kiss

They kissed passionately until Haruhi broke the kiss

"Hikaru!" *Blushing*

"Why did you do that to my Haruhi?" (Tamaki)

Tamaki chasing Hikaru around the room

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" (Tamaki)

Walking out the Room *Haruhi Angry*

Hikaru chasing after Haruhi

"Haruhi, wait!"

"What do you want Hikaru!"

"Why did you leave?"

"Because you and Tamaki were acting like little kids!"

"I'm sorry, like me make it up to you. How, about I take you on our 2nd date."

"I'm not sure…"

"Come on it going to be really fun"

"Fine I will go with you"

Hikaru gives me a kiss "Hikaru!" *Blushing*

~~~~Haruhi Apartment~~~~ (Haruhi POV)

"Thanks for taking me home Hikaru" *Smiling*

"Anything for my Haruhi" *Hikaru Smiling*

"But you didn't have to"

"Haruhi, it's not really a big deal."

"Whatever. So where are you taking me?" *Curious*

"It's a surprise!"

"You promise!" *Happy*

"I promise."

We both kissed each other good bye!

*_I wonder where Hikaru is taking me_*

_The End For Now_


	3. Chapter 3

The Festival

~~~~Haruhi Apartment~~~~ (Haruhi POV)

It is five o'clock in the after, Haruhi is getting ready for her second date

"I wonder what I should wear for our second date." *Curious*

"I think I should wear something casual, it not like we are going to a fancy restaurant." Thirty minutes late

Hikaru knocking on the door

"Hey Haruhi, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah I'm ready" Giving Hikaru a kiss on the lips

"Bye dad, see you later, I will be back by twelve"

"Ok honey, have fun!" Yelling from his room

"So Hikaru, where are you taking me?"

"I told you it's a surprise!" *Smiling*

"Here Haruhi put this on"

"Why are you giving me a blindfold?" *Curious*

"So you wouldn't see the surprise!" *Laughing*

"OK?"

~~~~At the Festival~~~~ (Hikaru POV)

"Ok you can take off the blindfolds now" *Smiling*

"Finally"

"Do you like it?"

"I love it, how do you I like going to festival!"

"It was a lucky guess"

Haruhi giving me a kiss on the lips *passionately*

"Hi Haruhi where do you want to go first?"

"I think we should go to the roller coaster!"

"OK" Thirty minutes later…..

"That was the best roller coaster, I ever went on"

"I know right!"

"Where should we go next Hikaru?"

"How about we go there" Pointing at a booth

Hikaru and Haruhi walking to a booth and Haruhi is wondering why they are there.

"Hmmmm, Hikaru why are we here?"

"I'm going to win you a prize."

"You don't have to, also it really hard to win a prize here" Two minutes later

"Here you go Haruhi, I won you a panda"

"Oh Hikaru!" *Haruhi Blushing*

Haruhi giving me a kiss on the lips passionately, it lasted for 3 minutes

"Thanks Hikaru!" *Haruhi Blushing Again*

"No problem, anything for my Haruhi"

~~~~At the festival~~~~ (Haruhi POV)

"So….Hikaru where do you want to go next?"

"Let's go to the bumper cars!"

"OK"

"Two tickets please" (Worker)

I give him the tickets then Hikaru gives him the tickets

Twelve minutes later…..

"Wasn't that really fun!" *Both Hikaru and Haruhi laughing and smiling at each other*

Twenty-six rides later and its already sunset and they are now going to the Ferris wheel

"Four tickets please" (Worker) Hikaru gives her the tickets

Entering and sitting down. Five minutes later the Ferris wheel comes to a stop

"It stopped!"

"Don't worry it's going to be OK" Two minutes….. (But still stuck in the ride)

"Hikaru I'm getting a little cold, can you put your arm around me?"

"Sure" Hikaru getting closer to Haruhi and putting his arms around her

The mood set in and Haruhi is getting closer to Hikaru

*_It is so tempting to kiss Hikaru!_* Thirty seconds later…..

Hikaru comes and kiss me in the lips. Hikaru breaks our kiss. *_Why did he stop?_*

"Sorry Haruhi, I just wanted to kiss you so badly" *Blushing*

Haruhi pulls Hikaru and kiss him back passionately. Hikaru is surprised and started kissing Haruhi back.

The kiss grows stronger and stronger every minute. Hikaru breaks our kiss and said "I love you Haruhi."

"I love you too Hikaru." I pulled Hikaru and started kissing him again. Thirty minutes later….

The Ferris wheel starts moving again and Hikaru and Haruhi stopped kissing.

Instead they continued hugging each other until they got out of the Ferris wheel.

"Haruhi" *Shy*

"Yes Hikaru" *Blushing*

"I wished the Ferris wheel was stuck forever" *Blushing*

"Me too" *Moving closer to Hikaru*

Haruhi and Hikaru got out of the Ferris wheel and started looking for food.

"Here you go Haruhi your favorite favor of ice cream"

"Thanks Hikaru. This was the best date we ever had."

~~~~At the Festival~~~~ (Hikaru POV)

"It's getting late I think I should take you home now"

"Good idea my dad is going to freak if I don't come home on time"

"Let me get the car first and then we could go"

"OK"

~~~~Haruhi Apartment~~~~ (Hikaru POV)

One hour and thirty minutes later…

"We're here!" *Smiling*

"Thanks Hikaru for taking me home" *Smiling/Blushing*

"No problem"

Hikaru walking to Haruhi to her door and they stopped at her apartment door.

"Bye Haruhi, see you in school"

Haruhi pulls me and gives me a kiss before she heads inside.

"Thanks for our date Hikaru. I had a great time" *Smiling/Blushing*

"Anything for my Haruhi" *Smiling*

"Bye Hikaru, see you in school"

"Bye Haruhi. I love you"

"I love you too Hikaru"

Hikaru is on his way to his car and thinking how much he loves Haruhi.

*_I wonder where I should take Haruhi in our next date!?_*

_THE END FOR NOW_

_**Please leave a review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

The Skiing Trip

~~~~Haruhi Apartment ~~~~ (Haruhi POV)

Changing into my uniform and getting ready for school.

"I better get ready so Hikaru and Kaoru can pick me" Hikaru knocking on the door.

"Hey Hikaru, Hey Kaoru" *Smiling*

"Hey Haruhi, how was your date with Hikaru go" *Curious*

"It went really great Kaoru, thanks for asking" *Smiling*

"I will leave you two alone." *In an awkward moment* (Kaoru)

Kaoru is now leaving me and Hikaru alone so it wouldn't be awkward. Hikaru pulled me so he can kiss me in the lips.

"Hikaru!" *Blushing*

"Well Haruhi I think we should go now or we are going to be late to school and we don't want to keep Kaoru waiting"

"Ok, let's go"

"What took both of you so long?"

"Hikaru was just telling me how he loved me so much"

"So that's why you both kissed on the lips" *Devilish Smile*

"Hey Hikaru did you tell Haruhi about the skiing trip that we are going"

"What skiing trip?" *Curious* (Haruhi)

"I was about to ask you if you want to go to this skiing trip with my family"

"Come on Haruhi you don't want to leave Hikaru alone on the skiing trip without his girlfriend"

"Fine I will go!"

"Yay" *Smiling and Yelling* (Kaoru)

"Can we now go to school or we are going to be late"

~~~~Haruhi Apartment~~~~ (Hikaru POV)

School has finished and Hikaru and Kaoru are now taking Haruhi home.

"Haruhi the skiing trip is on Saturday and we will be staying there for three days"

"Ok" *Smiling* Haruhi pulled me so she could give me a kiss

Three days later…..

"Haruhi are you ready to go" *Yelling across the room*

"Yeah I'm ready" Three and a half hours later…..

"We're here, do you like the place Haruhi" *Smiling*

"OMG I love this place "Hikaru now showing his house to Haruhi

"OMG your house is so big" *Eyes popping out*

"Nah my house is so small" *Like it is nothing*

"Whatever you say" *whatever face*

"So Haruhi you want to go skiing right now, we can meet my family members later"

"Sure but can you show me how to ski first" *Embarrassed*

"Sure it's going to be fun" *Smiling*

Haruhi and Hikaru are getting ready to go skiing. Thirty minutes later…..

Hikaru is teaching Haruhi how to ski but she keeps falling on her butt it's been one hour and a half until Haruhi said she give up and she is starting to get cold and her butt is feeling weird. So Hikaru is taking Haruhi inside the house.

"I can't believe you kept falling on your butt many times" *Laughing*

"I know right but I least I tried" *Laughing*

"Hey Hikaru, when is your parents coming home?"

"They said they are coming at 10:00 in the night or 9:00 in the morning"

"Oh"

~~~~Hikaru and Kaoru Mansion~~~~ (Haruhi POV)

"Hey Hikaru where is Kaoru?"

"I don't know he said he will be here at 6:00"

"What should we do now?" (Haruhi)

"I think we should watch a movie" (Hikaru)

"Where do you want to watch it?"

"I think we should watch it in my bedroom since we didn't finish preparing your room" (Hikaru)

"Alright" Hikaru lead me to his room and his room was so big

"I think you will love watching this movie it's really awesome"

During the movie Hikaru started putting his arm around my shoulder so I started to scoot in a little more. Thirty minutes later….. Hikaru and I started kissing, the kiss started to grow stronger then Hikaru lift me up and moved me to his bed. I started unbuttoning his shirt then Hikaru started doing the same thing to me. Under all that kissing he started to say that he loves me and that he will never leave me.

Night has just ended and Haruhi wakes up and happy what happened last night.

"PSs…Hikaru wake up" *Whispering* Hikaru still sleeping

"Oh well, I guess I will go downstairs and go find something to eat" *Yawning*

Putting on some clothes and going downstairs and now entering in the kitchen. Then she finds Kaoru in the kitchen finding something to eat.

"Hmmm, Hey Kaoru what are you doing in the kitchen?"

"I came to find something to eat since our maids are on their vacation"

"Oh, I guess since I am here I can make you guys breakfast"

~~~~Hikaru and Kaoru Mansion~~~~ (Hikaru POV)

"I can't believe we just did that" *Happy just like Haruhi*

I found a note on the door it says _went downstairs to find something to eat Love, Haruhi_

I got up and started putting on some clothes and went downstairs to meet up with Haruhi

"Good Morning!" *Yawning*

"Good Morning and let me just say that Haruhi is a really great cook"

"Thanks Kaoru"

"No problem"

Haruhi already met my parents and two days have already pasted and now it was time for us to leave and to go back to school. I dropped Haruhi at her apartment and we both gave our goodbye kiss.

"Bye Haruhi see you tomorrow"

"Bye Hikaru love you" *Smiling/Blushing*

~~~~Haruhi Apartment~~~~ (Haruhi POV)

Thirty days later…..

"I don't know why I keep throwing up almost every day now" *Worried*

Walking up to her mirror and checking how she looks

"I noticed I'm getting fatter and wider on my hips" *Worried*

_I think I'm pregnant, but how. Oh no during the skiing trip me and Hikaru….._

Haruhi went to buy a pregnancy test. Five minutes later…..

"No, it can't be"

_How I'm I going to tell Hikaru!_

_THE END FOR NOW_

_**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

I'm Pregnant

~~~~Haruhi Apartment~~~~ (Haruhi POV)

Haruhi in her room still shocked about her being pregnant. The next day…..

Haruhi getting ready for school and is waiting for the twins to pick her up. She is thinking up a way to tell Hikaru about her being pregnant. Hikaru knocking on the apartment door.

_It's already been one and a half months I need to tell Hikaru!_

"Haruhi are you ready to go to school?"

"Yeah" *Distracted*

"Haruhi are you okay because you look like something is bothering you"

_I don't want him to find out now; I need to tell him when it's a little more private. _"Yeah, I'm okay" *Smiling and Kissing Hikaru to make it seem okay*

"Oh Haruhi can I take you out to dinner today it's at six-thirty" _Great, that well be the perfect time to tell Hikaru that I am pregnant. _"Yeah sure"

"Perfect you better wears something pretty for our date"

"Why wouldn't I?" Hikaru pulling me so he can kiss me on the lips. I kissed him back.

"Hikaru, I think we should go now or we are going to be late"

"Okay let's go"

~~~~Ouran Academy~~~~ (Hikaru POV)

_Haruhi is acting so weird lately, why is she acting like this, I think I should asks her._

Haruhi and I walking to class I stop her half-way through. "Hey Haruhi are you okay, you been acting weird lately" *Worried that Haruhi is hiding something from him*

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just stressed out" *Tried Face*

"Are you sure?" *More worried that something is wrong with Haruhi*

"Yeah" *Relieved that the conservation is over so she wouldn't tell him just yet*

"I think we should go now or we going to be late to class"

"Okay and Hikaru" Haruhi pulled me and give me a kiss on the lips.

School is over and Hikaru is dropping Haruhi at her apartment building

"I will pick you up at six o'clock"

"Okay" *Smiling*

~~~~Haruhi Apartment~~~~ (Haruhi POV)

"I need to hurry up and get dressed and make dinner for my dad"

30 minutes later…. "Finally I'm done cooking for my dad and I need to hurry and find a cute outfit to wear. I still have an hour and a half. "Haruhi is done dressing up and is now thinking what to say to Hikaru.

Hikaru knocking on the apartment door. "Haruhi are you ready to go?"

"Yeah let's go" *Excited to go and Nervous to tell Hikaru*

_I wonder how Hikaru is going to take it. I hope he will take it well._

~~~~Restaurant~~~~ (Haruhi POV)

Hikaru opening the car door for Haruhi

"We're here!" (Hikaru)

"This place look wonderful, are we going to eat inside or outside?"

"We are going to eat outside. Is that going to be okay" *Smiling*

"Yeah, I like being in the fresh air and looking at the sky"

Hikaru and I already order our food and when the waiter arrived we our food and after the waiter left I am going to tell Hikaru.

"Hikaru" _How is Hikaru going to take this._

"Yes Haruhi" *Concern what Haruhi is going to say*

"I need to tell you something really important"

"What is it?" *Still Concern about Haruhi*

"I'm….I'm pregnant" _Here it's come!_

"YOU'RE WHAT?" *Shocked*

"I'm pregnant" *about to break in tears* _I can't believe I told Hikaru _"When did this happen?"

"Remember when you took me to the skiing trip and we….we both did it"

"I know that. But how long have you been pregnant" *Still in Shock*

"It's been one and a half months" *Ashamed*

Hikaru looking away from Haruhi and Haruhi is about shred in tears. Haruhi speaks.

"Hikaru, what are we going to do" Hikaru looking at Haruhi direction "We are going to keep the baby"

"We are" *Bursting into tears* "Yeah we are, don't worry I'm always going to be by your side"

"We only have 38 days until we finish High School and next year we are going to go to college so everything is going to be okay"

"Hey Hikaru should we tell the host club" *Feeling a lot better that's Hikaru knows*

"Not yet when the time is right"

"Okay, sooner or later they are going to find out" *Worried*

~~~~Restaurant~~~~ (Hikaru POV)

_I can't believe I am going to be a dad I need to tell Kaoru but first I should ask Haruhi if I can tell him_

"Hey Haruhi, can I tell Kaoru that your pregnant and that I am going to be a dad"

"Yeah, but you better tell him to keep it a secret for while"

"I will, if he does tell them I will kill him" Haruhi Laughing

"Hey Haruhi how are you going to tell your dad" *Curious/Worried*

"I'm not going to tell him"

"But he going to find out"

"I guess I got to move out since next I'm going to college and I am 18 years old"

"I guess I will move out with you, when school finish let's find an apartment"

"Really, you will do that for me" *Happy and is about to shred in tears

"I will do anything for you Haruhi" *Smiling*

We finished our food and then paid the bill then I was going to drop off Haruhi at her house. It was awkward during the ride home but at least it wasn't too awkward.

~~~~Haruhi Apartment~~~~ (Hikaru POV)

"Bye Hikaru thanks for the wonderful dinner"

"You're Welcome" *Smiling*

"Also thanks for entering in my life, I also appreciate that you are going to be the father of our child"

Haruhi started walking to her apartment. Hikaru yelling at Haruhi "HARUHI, thanks for entering in my life if you didn't go to Ouran Academy I wouldn't have meet you. Haruhi I LOVE YOU" *Smiling/Look like he is going to cry*

"I love you too, Bye Hikaru see you tomorrow" *Shredding in tears*

"Good Night Haruhi"

_I can't believe Haruhi and I are going to move in together and have a child. _*Smiling*

"_**Also thanks for entering in my life, I also appreciate that you are going to be the father of our child"**_

I will never forget does words that Haruhi told me.

_THE END FOR NOW_

_**Please leave a Review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Newborn

~~~~Hikaru and Haruhi's House~~~~ (Haruhi POV)

_Hikaru and I finally moved in together and when we were looking for an apartment, Hikaru decided to buy a house than an apartment because he said when our baby gets older he/she can play around the house, it's not just a house it's a mansion. When we told the host club the news they were really happy expect Tamaki-senpai as usually he will get mad and chase Hikaru around the house. I am three months pregnant and I can't wait to have this baby._

~~~~Doctor's Appointment~~~~ (Haruhi POV)

Three months later….

"Haruhi, Hikaru the doctor will see u in twenty minutes" *the nurse leaves the room*

"Okay Hikaru, today is the day when we get to see the baby" *Smiling*

"I'm excited to see how our baby looks like. Haruhi, do you want to know the gender of the baby?" *Smiling*

"No I want it to be a surprise. Why do you want to know the gender?"

"No I wanted it to be a surprise too"

The doctor comes in and puts gel on my lower part of my stomach. "Ok Haruhi this is how your baby looks like." Turns the screen so Hikaru and I can see.

"Hikaru we…..we're having twins" *crying and smiling at the same time*

"I know, I'm so happy" *Smiling and grabbing Hikaru's Hand*

"Would you like to know the babies genders?"

"No, we want it to be a surprise"

"Okay I will see you in your next appointment" *the doctor leaves the room*

"Hikaru I can't believe we are having twins" *Surprised and Smiling*

"I can't believe it either but I'm happy that we will become a family together" Hikaru comes towards me and kisses me on the lips. "I love you Haruhi and I can't wait to see our babies" *Smiling at Haruhi* "I love you too and can't wait to see them either"

~~~~Hikaru and Haruhi's House~~~~ (Hikaru POV)

Three months later …..

"Hikaru!" _Something must be wrong with Haruhi _*Worried*

"Yes Haruhi what's wrong?" *Worried and Concerned*

"My water broke and I need to be taken to the hospital now"

"Okay, let's go"

~~~~At the Hospital/Delivery Room~~~~ (Haruhi POV)

Hikaru and Haruhi made it to the hospital and now it was time for her to deliver the babies!

"Push Haruhi, Push" (Doctor) The first baby came out. "It's a baby BOY!" (Doctor)

"Okay Haruhi you have one more. You can do this" Hikaru holding Haruhi hands "PUSH….PUSH….PUSH!"

The second baby came out. "It's a baby BOY!" (Doctor)

"Hikaru how does our babies look" *Smiling, Crying (Tears of Joy), Exhausted* "They look so beautiful just like their mother" *Smiling* "Haruhi what should we name them" *Happy*

"I think we should name them Haru and Hiroaki" *Smiling*

"Do you like the names Hikaru" *Smiling and Crying (Tears of Joy)*

"I love them" *Smiling and kissing Haruhi on the forehead*

~~~~Hikaru and Haruhi's House~~~~ (Hikaru POV)

Few days later…

_I am finally a father, when I see Haruhi with the babies I always have a smile on my face and I also see that she has a smile on her face. We are finally a family now, maybe in a few years I can ask Haruhi to marry me when that time comes I will be truly happy to call Haruhi my wife. Haru and Hiroaki have their mother's eyes and smile. They have my hair color and maybe when they get older my personality. _

_THE END FOR NOW_

**Author's Note: Sorry that it took me so long to type this chapter but I was really busy and sorry that it was a short chapter too. I hope you like. **_**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**_


End file.
